


Faelen

by Moera



Series: Littlest Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Littlest Wolf, M/M, Start of Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: - Second part of Littlest Wolf -Liam gifted Theo Littlest Wolf to help with his nightmares. Sometimes the wolf plushie isn't enough to help, though
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Littlest Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Faelen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little continuation of "Littlest Wolf", but this can be read on it's own. The only thing you need to know is already in the summary.
> 
> Another thanks to Ella and Lomitzz for talking about Littlest Wolf and therefore inspiring this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

After Liam convinced him, or more like forced him, to move in with him, Theo also had to re-enroll in high school. He would've already finished it by now, technically, if it weren't for the fact that he spent a few months in whatever kind of prison the skinwalkers put him. That's how he ended up in the same class as Liam and the other younglings, standing out not only because he was a student once and then disappeared for a long time. But because he was the oldest one too. He tried his best to just get it over with as soon as possible.

The one thing he completely forgot about senior year was the school trip. He truly hoped to avoid spending a whole week nonstop with a bunch of kids but to no avail. While he himself would never have had enough money to pay for the trip, though to be honest, even if he had it he would spend it for other things. The Geyers on the other hand had no problem getting the money to send both Liam and himself on the trip, Doctor's money and all.

It was the early morning of the day they would leave and Theo sat on the roof, watching the sun go up. While the nightmares got better after he got Littlest Wolf, a stuffed wolf plushie, he still seems to be unable to sleep for what others would consider a healthy amount. This is the reason he's been up for almost two hours now, up on the roof waiting for the sun to rise.

After the first night when Theo had climbed up on the roof, Liam almost freaked out when he didn't see him. Theo had to call Liam's name and climb back into the room for Liam to calm down. He found himself in a near bone-crushing hug afterwards. Before he could even think about how he wanted to react Liam let go like he had been hit by a stroke and left the room without a word.

So Liam got used to it pretty quickly, he didn't freak out anymore when he didn't find Theo in his room and the window was open. Sometimes Liam liked to join him, but most of the time he slept until his third alarm goes off. He truly wasn't a morning person.

Theo had already packed the bag he wanted to take with him on their class trip. He packed the last necessities this morning so he enjoyed the quiet of the morning as long as he could.

* * *

After a drive on a bus where the air was way to stifling and the other people behaved like wild animals, you know like high schoolers tend to do, they finally arrived at their location. It looked like the middle of some woods, if it weren't for the cabins scattered around. Even before they were allowed to leave the bus, and some kids had to re-enter because they fled as soon as the doors opened, they needed to assign who would room together. He had hoped he could claim that no one liked him enough to share a room with him. Liam crushed that hope as he volunteered to share a cabin. Theo had to suppress a sigh.

The first activity they had planned was hiking. While it wasn't difficult for him, being a chimera and all, he didn't enjoy the thought of going hiking with a bunch of whiny kids. The quiet of nature around him always managed to calm him, except now. Constant bickering of their classmates kept him on a sensory high. People only started to shut up once they made a break and everyone was stuffing their faces with food. Needless to say, the quiet only lasted as long as the mouths were filled.

After their bellies were filled, they continued their hike. It was much quieter than before their break so he actually let his mind wander. He knows he should've paid more attention towards his surroundings when something crashes into him and sends him to the floor. His hand pulses and the scent of blood hits him. Theo looks down and sees a cut in the palm of his hand where he fell on a stone. The classmate lies unharmed next him, his fall unwillingly stopped by Theo. The kid scrambles off of him and mutters excuses, eyes glued to the ground. Theo rolls his eyes, "Don't worry about it".

He stands up, his wound towards his stomach so no one can see that the cut is already healing. He calls Liam over to bring his backpack with him. Liam looks at him, one eyebrow raised, but complies after a stern look from Theo.

"Open my bag and get out the first aid kit. It's near the bottom", Theo instructs.

"Did you hit your head or something?", Liam asks, "You do still remember you're a supernatural so you don't need any bandaids?"

Theo rolls his eyes, hisses "Yes, idiot, I know. But in case you forgot, everyone else still thinks I'm human. And I would like to keep it that way. So will you just shut up and get me the first aid kit?"

Liam doesn't respond, just opens the bag and rummages through it. "I think I fou- is this Littlest Wolf?" He looks up at Theo, kit in hand, grinning.

Theo is shocked only for a fraction of a second, before schooling his face back into neutral. "I have no idea what you're talking about." With that he snags the first aid kit out of Liam's hand and closes the bag, blocking the wolf plushie from view again. He opens the kit, grabs a bandaid and puts it on the already healed wound.

The hiking continues and everytime Liam tries to ask him about Littlest Wolf in his bag, Theo changes the topic. When they get back Liam seems to have forgotten about it already again. But as it gets darker and time for them to sleep, he of course has to bring it up again.

They got as far as to lying in bed, when Liam spoke up. "You don't have to feel embarrassed about using Littlest Wolf, you know? I won't judge you. He's helped me more times than I can count."

Theo sighs, but doesn't verbally reply. He just gets up, lights still out, rummages through his bag and pulls Littlest Wolf out. With him in his hands he climbs back into bed. Liam's bed, to be precise. Because two little wolves help better than one. With a smile on his face he falls asleep, one arm around each wolf.


End file.
